


Ain't Nothing Like a Fire

by sailingaway_fics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bantering, Bonfires, Cute, Diego is pure, Gen, Marshmallows, One Shot, Set after everything, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, five is sassy, my children deserve happiness, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingaway_fics/pseuds/sailingaway_fics
Summary: Hargreeves siblings take a night to hang out together. Five has his first smor'e! Cute and adorable sibling bantering, very short.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Ain't Nothing Like a Fire

“This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Five complained, crossing his arms and scowling at his siblings. Seven plastic chairs encircled the small fire, all but two filled in. At Five's remark Allison turned, waving him over to the sea between Klaus and herself.   
“Come on Five,” Klaus hissed at him, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Don’t make this all about yourself,” he moaned. The boy hesitated for a moment. He thought of how easy it would be to abandon this sad excuse of a party and reappear in his locked, cozy, non mosquito filled room. He was still conjuring his escape plan when he felt a firm hand encircle his wrist.   
“Nu uh you are not fairly odd poofing outta here this time,” Klaus declared, dragging Five toward the bonfire.  
“Let me go you- I- I am not a CHILD!” He startled, desperately attempting to peel his brother’s icy grip off of him. Much to his displeasure he landed with a soft flump down in the synthetic seat. Five looked around to see all eyes on him. Minus Luther, who was in the middle of a staring contest with the orange embers.  
“So…” Five started, watching as Vanya unpacked her bag onto the grass. “Why did you imbeciles drag me down here? I was told this was important” He glared, sarcasm dripping from every syllable of the last word.  
“It iis dummy,” Klaus smiled. “It’s family bonding time. What’s more important then that?” Five rolled his eyes, turning to stare at his brother.   
“Yeah uh how about trying to repair the gigantic interference in the biosynthetic reproduction of molecular physiology we caused TWICE?” He snarled. Klaus just stared at him blankly for a moment before turning to Vanya, who by now had a buffet of sugar splayed out on the ground.   
“Ok I’ve got popcorn, sour patch ki-”  
“Dibs!” Diego cried, flicking his knife into the yellow cardboard before Vanya could move her hand.   
“Wow. That was a really great use of your powers,” Klaus criticized, reaching for the bag of marshmallows as Diego bent down to grab his prize.  
“Yeah, well, at least I’m not cooking a smore for poltergeists over there,” He poked, pointing over to the empty chair.  
“First of all,” Klaus countered, spearing the candy and holding it over the fire. “He prefers the term: spiritual being. Second of all, I think I know more about making s'more then you do, genius,” He finished as he pulled off the marshmallow with two gram crackers and set it on the chair next to him.   
“What is that?” Five questioned, a look of disgust crossing his face as he watched his brother take a huge bite.  
“fWAtH?” Klaus cried, his mouth full of smore.   
“Here,”Allison grinned, handing him a marshmallow on a stick. He scowled at it, holding it away from him with distaste.   
“This… is not sanitary,” He complained, watching as Allison held her’s over the flame, turning it slowly around.  
“Look ok? Do exact as I am. You want to rotate it at about one side every five seconds to get-”  
Five gave her a confused look before plunging his entire stick into the fire, despite his sibling’s screams of horror.  
“NOO!” Klaus cried, almost reaching into the flames to save the candy. Diego leaped out of his chair, the sour patch kids he had set up in a circle on his lap falling to the floor as he glared at his brother. Five calmly held the flaming marshmallow and put it out with one quick blow.  
“ Wha-... why?... Why would you…?” Klause gaped, his mouth moving like a fish out of water.   
“ You… burned it…” Allison complained as Five grinned.  
“No, it’s perfect.”  
“It’s black,” Vanya said, her nose scrunching up in distaste.  
“Like his soul,” Klaus finished, hands coming up to hide from the monstrosity. Five scowled at him before turning to Allison, charred marshmallow in hand.  
“Ok try this,” he said, sliding the coal onto a gram cracker and peanut butter cup. Five looked uncertainly down at the sandwich, but Allison nodded in approval. He took a tentative bite, his eyes widening at the taste.   
“Yeah, you thought marshmallow and peanut butter sandwiches were good…” Klaus snickered as he watched his older brother inhale the rest of the treat. Five shot him a look, surprisingly not one laced with hatred as he reached for another marshmallow.   
“I bought booz too!” Vanya cried, holding up a case of beer.   
“Thank you Vanya. Namaste,” Klaus bowed before snatching a bottle. Allison politely took one too, and soon everyone had one except Five, who looked up from his third s'more to see a can of Coke being handed to him.   
“Really guys? You realize I’m as old as dirt right? Do you know how many bottles of- what is that? White Claw I could down? Give me that box.”  
*************************************************************************************************************  
“Should we give him some pjs?” Allison asked her siblings.  
“Seee? I toldja I could hande ma drinkkinging,” Five slurred, ploppoing down on his bed and snatching Deloris from her chair. “Whatre yall doin in my room?” He laughed deliriously on his bed. “Look guys, I don't wanna be a burb-da… but… Ithinnk weda call this parrrrty short.” He mumbled, stuffing his face in his pillow and hugging Deloris tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please Leave a kudo and/or comment if you liked it and would like to see more! I'm also open to suggestions! I'll write pretty much anything!


End file.
